


Symbrock

by SivaLoepard



Category: Eddie Brock - Fandom, Venom (Movie 2018), symbrock - Fandom, veddie - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Eating out, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sounding, Teeth, Tentacles, Tongueing, tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivaLoepard/pseuds/SivaLoepard
Summary: In which Venom learns how Eddie truly feels about them, and Eddie makes a stupid bet with the symbiote.





	Symbrock

    “So was that your idea or her idea?” Stretched out on my bed, I was ready to head off to dreamland.

**‘Was what my idea?’** He had finally learned to not yell.

    “You know, the kiss.” I crossed my arms under my head and tried to relax.

    ‘ **The what?’** One of the strangest feelings was when he moved over me instead of through. I sighed, trying to find a good way to explain it. The best I could come up with was a memory: Anne and Venom rushing in to rescue me, grabbing hold of the front of me, and then...my skin warmed as I remembered what came next. I felt him stretch over my chest, then lay down like a cat. He had also taken to leaving part of himself “out” so I had something to address  when we talked.

    ‘ **Oh, that.** ’ Was all he spoke before he fell quiet. Several minutes passed before he spoke again, rousing me from the half sleep I was in. ‘ **If it** **_was_ ** **my idea? Would that be bad?** ’ I had to think for a moment, and with sleep fogging my mind, I shook my head.

    “Nah. You did what you had to so you could get back to me. Anne kissing me kept me in one spot.” I felt him manifest more and watch me as I finally nodded off.

 

**********

 

    He was finally asleep. They had started to bother him about getting more sleep and finally,  _ finally _ , he was listening. They slipped back into his body, taking time to check on each part of him: heart, lungs, liver, kidneys. Once the “To-Do List” was checked off, they settled into his mind. If done correctly, they would watch his dreams with him. It was only a matter of time until- there. His heartbeat sped up. He had entered REM sleep. 

    They curled more cozily around the mind, watching the dream unfold as one would watch a movie. There were many things Eddie would dream of, and many of those things they wanted to learn more about. Most night's Eddie would leave the TV on for them though, and only sometimes did they feel...not happy about watching the dreams. They watched as Dream Eddie was running through the woods, trying to escape some unseen danger.

    Eddie had had this dream before. They were ready in case Riot appeared again, chasing Eddie until he collapsed and could be eaten. But Riot did not appear this time. They waited a moment more to make sure, then settles back down. Eddie slipped on something though, and went down hard. Not even a moment later, them and Anne were there. But...no. Not them and Anne. Just them. They grabbed hold of Eddie and lifted him to his feet.

    In the bed, the real Eddie shifted and rolled onto his side. They made sure he stayed asleep, curious to see where this dream would lead. Back into the mind they went, watching the scene unfold. Lips pressed together, two tongues joining in a dance, hands grasping for something to hold. What were those sounds Eddie was making? Whatever the sounds were, they enjoyed them. The tongues pulling away, the longer one moving on to lick the skin of his neck, teeth soon to follow. Real Eddie’s hips shifted, pressing towards something as Dream Eddie pulled them closer.

    Teeth caressing the neck, a deep voice speaking only in his mind. ‘ **One bite is all it would take. Just one bite and you're finished.** ’ Another soft sound from Eddie as his hips jerked forward again.

    “I don't care. Just...fuck. Please.” His mouth trying so hard to make words, his mind unable to focus enough to do so. They wondered what he wanted them to do. His hands pulled him closer to the larger body, his hips and crotch straddling a large thigh and starting to rub. Oh. So this was one of  _ those _ dreams. Eddie had had these dreams before; had called them “wet dreams” because when he woke up the sheets would always be soaked. But usually they involved him and Anne, or, oddly enough, him and Anne when she had joined with them to save him. This was a new one. One clawed hand moved down Eddie's side to his center, then cupped him. 

   ‘ **And why should I? I could simply leave you here.** ’ And the feeling that they truly could. But Eddie's hand caught theirs, pressed it more firmly to himself.

    “Just...please. Help me with this and we can be done. All those teeth, that  _ tongue,  _ the chance I could die on a whim. It's too fucking much. Please.” The clawed hand flexed, felt what he had there. Real Eddie had the same thing, reacting the same way. Said there was many names for it and it would get “hard” for no reason sometimes. The clawed hand cupped again; the large figure paused.

    ‘ **Adrenaline is highly addictive. Too much** **_could_ ** **kill you.** ’ Dream and Real Eddie's hips bucked again. Real Eddie shifted his hand in his sleep to take a hold of it. ‘ **May I eat you after?** ’ Now it was Eddie's turn to pause. They wondered how this dream would turn out. Yes, they did think regularly of eating Eddie, but mostly didn't because he made an excellent host. The claws moved against him, and he shifted forward without thinking. 

    “Devour me whole even, I don't care. Just help me with this-” here his hips shifted again, once again pressing his core into that hand in dreams and real life “- and everything after you can decide on.”

    ‘ **Such a tempting offer. Giving your life for an orgasm. How** **_selfish_ ** **.** ’ But before he could take the offer back, the hand holding him quickly ripped his jeans enough to get at what they wanted. That tongue came out again and wrapped around it for a moment, and they wondered if that was all it would take. But no, Eddie was made of stronger stuff. The tongue let go and the hand quickly replaced it. The tongue moved back to his neck, the teeth right there with it. Eddie's heart beat a staccato rhythm as the teeth traced a line down his neck, following the pulse of blood. Claws curled around him and the teeth connected with skin, hard enough to bring blood to the surface. 

    That tongue made an appearance once more as the hand moved around him. He moved his head up, offering more skin to mark, and the larger shape was happy to oblige. The hand moved faster, bringing him closer to the edge of climax, and the teeth paused for a moment. 

    ‘ **So close, yet still so far. Would it take more for you to finish, Eddie?** ’ A shudder of his hips, white liquid shot from the tip of him. Their jaw opened, widened, and snapped over Eddie's head; his orgasm tore through him at the same moment he snapped awake, gasping for air as his hips bucked into the mattress to finish the job. They pulled

out of his mind, back towards the heart to calm it's racing pulse. He had had that sort of dream before, but it had never gone for so long. It was most likely caused by him not getting enough sleep.

    “Hey Vee?” Eddie lifted a hand to his chest as he rolled onto his back. They were there in an instant, pressing into his palm the way a cat might.

    ‘ **I'm here Eddie. Is everything okay?** ’ They weren't going to ask about the dream, not yet. But it did bring up new possibilities. Many,  _ many _ new possibilities.

    “‘m fine Vee. Just...had a weird dream. Making sure you're okay too.” He was speaking of the fact that they would appear at a moment's notice if his heart rate spiked too high. (Which was rather embarrassing on Eddie's part the first time he tried jerking off after they joined.)

    ‘ **Everything is well. Go back to sleep Eddie.** ’ His eyes closed but it was several minutes more before he stopped rubbing a hand over his chest in the spot where they lay.

 

*************

 

    I was sitting down with a cup of coffee and the newspaper the next morning. It felt like I hadn't gotten any sleep, and what sleep I did get was plagued with terrifying dreams. None of them came to the forefront of my mind though. I felt Venom slither over my back and come to rest on my shoulder. I flipped open the paper and scanned headlines as I took a drink of coffee.

    ‘ **Eddie, what's an orgasm?** ’ I choked on the coffee, spraying it all over the table and the paper. I quickly stood up and hurried to get paper towels.

    “Why do you ask Vee?” I mopped up the mess, then tossed the paper towels into the trash.

    ‘ **It was on the TV last night. They talked about making someone orgasm multiple times.** ’ I half wondered what channel he was on that they would be talking about sex, but shrugged it off. HBO played some weird things.

    “It's...when a human body reaches a peak. For men, we ejaculate and release sperm. For women, they release liquid.” Never, in a million years, would I guess that I would be teaching sex ed to a space alien.

    ‘ **Like when you touch yourself?** ’ I swear I could hear him laughing at me. My cheeks flushed red and I took another drink of coffee. ‘ **We know you dream about it Eddie. We were wondering** **_why._ ** **Why not find a mate to copulate with?** ’ I remembered the last time I tried flirting with a pretty girl at the store. I couldn't really hear her over the growling in my head. As if that wasn't enough, I could feel him sliding over my chest in a sensation close to arms wrapping around my middle. ‘ **Fair point.** ’ 

    “So that's why I jerk off.  _ You _ won't let me talk to a girl, much less bring her home.” His head relaxed onto my shoulder, his tongue hanging down to lap at my coffee.

    ‘ **Maybe we could help next time?** ’ Thankfully I didn't have a mouthful of coffee this time. Time practically stood still as he waited on an answer. His tongue moved from the coffee mug to my cheek, leaving a wet trail as he licked his way down my cheek to my neck. I felt him materialize more, felt strong arms circle my waist as he pressed his face to my neck. ‘ **We would make it feel good, Eddie. Better then any mate you've had before.** ’ Without prompt, an image came to mind: me, straddling him, begging for more as his hands pulled me closer, as he filled me more with each thrust, teeth marking and scarring my neck as I urged him on.

    “N-no thanks Vee. I… I'll be alright on my own.” I could  _ feel  _ him smile against my neck, feel his teeth press into my skin.

    ‘ **We know you dream of it though. We watch you dream of it, watch as you beg us to let you come.’** He paused, and I'm pretty sure he was thinking of something else. ‘ **You did so last night too. Begged us to jerk you off so you'd finish. Then you let us** **_eat_ ** **you.** ’ I felt him smile again. My body warmed as the dream came back to me in a rush, including the snap of teeth as my head was bitten off. My heart rate doubled in tempo.

    “How would you know what I dream about? And how do I know you're not  _ making  _ me dream that stuff? You eating me sounds like  _ your _ dream come true, not mine.” I pushed his hand away as it inched closer to the waistband of my pj pants. I felt him sink into the skin on my back, then move about under the flesh.

    ‘ **We** **_will_ ** **have you as a mate, Eddie. We are patient. We will wait until you beg us to mate with you, time and again until you are unable to walk.** ’ My skin warmed at the thought, but I shook my head.

    “Yeah right Vee. Never gonna happen.” I put my mug in the sink and went back into the bedroom to get ready for work.

 

**********

 

    For the next week, during the days, he behaved. I was able to conduct interviews as needed, I was able to write up articles; work went smoothly. Nights, though, were a whole other matter. When I stretched out in bed, or soaking in a bath, or even  _ used the bathroom _ for two minutes, he was flashing pictures into my head.

    My hands roped behind my back, his tongue curled around me and his teeth  _ so close  _ they were practically touching me. Me in his lap, arching away as his hands forced me down onto his hips and cock. Being forced face first into the bed as that delightfully wicked tongue did  _ so many  _ things to me. Me, pantless, up against a tree as he forced himself deeper into me. Me, completely nude, in bed, in the tub, hell, even up against a window or over a table or anywhere he could think of, his breath hot in my ear and his teeth sharp on my skin. I had to start closing my eyes or looking at the ceiling when I went into the bathroom, otherwise my body would betray me.

   ‘ **We are waiting for you to ask us Eddie. We know you like the pictures.** ’ Of course I did. Because all of those pictures came with sensations. Some nights it took everything I had to get out of bed and walk into the kitchen to relieve the ache in my crotch. ‘ **All you have to say is “please”, Eddie. We'd be happy to oblige.** ’ I shook my head.

    “Nope. I told you, never gonna happen. If I want to jerk off then I will. I know you're going to watch, and oh well. I'll think of Anne when I do. So mmm.” I'll admit it, I stuck out my tongue. I quickly sucked it back in when his teeth nearly nipped it off though.

    ‘ **We can do more, Eddie. We will have you begging by the end of the week. And we will take you as a mate, many times, until every step you take reminds you that we** **_own_ ** **you.’** I couldn't tell if that was a threat or a promise, but either way my body warmed to the idea.

    “Let's place a bet on it then. Seven days, which is next Saturday, you do anything you like. No mating, of course. Everything else is fine. If at the end of those seven days, I'm not begging you to mate me, you quit with that talk. Fair?” I don't know where the idea for a bet came from but I figure it was worth a shot. He stayed quiet for a minute, thinking it over.

**‘What about when you are working and we want to play?** ’ It was my turn to think.

    “Just no showing yourself on camera or to the person.”

    ‘ **And if we win the bet? If you are begging us** **_before_ ** **the week is done?** ’ He sounded smug, as if he had already won. I smiled, one hand coming up to scratch under his chin.

    “Then you'll be allowed to mate with me, as many times as you want and as many as I can take.” The sound he made wasn't quite a purr, it was too low, but I got the point. “Feel free to start anytime.” I added on, sure that I would win with ease.

 

Man could I make some stupid choices.

 

**********

 

Sunday - afternoon

 

    Eddie had been putting things into bags and boxes all day. We had told him he needed more sleep; if he kept going like he was he would crash and burn. He kept waving us off, saying he was fine, that he didn't need a nap. We knew that he didn't want us to play in his dreams like we had the night before. He had woken in the middle of the night, gasping into his pillow as an orgasm tore through him. We had had  _ fun  _ with that dream.

    He didn't know we could alter the chemicals in the brain, that we could make each sensation a hundred times stronger than normal. A simple touch could cause an erection, a little lick enough to bring him to the edge. The flash of teeth and he was surging awake.

    ‘ **We will be good Eddie. We won't play. You need to sleep more, to make up for not enough.** ’ We were right. We wouldn't play. We would be serious about pursuing him in the dreams. He had gotten off easy the night before. 

    “Nope. I've been meaning to pack up stuff to take to the donation center, and if I don't do it today I'll forget to do it entirely.” He dragged another bag to the pile. I wondered where all of it had even come from.

    ‘ **We know you enjoyed the dream last night Eddie. We want to do it again.** ’ We slid over the skin on his stomach, up his chest to his arm. ‘ **It's not as fun during the day.** ’

    “Well too bad. I'm busy and don't need a nap.” He opened the front door to start taking things to his car. “I will be going to the donation center to drop this stuff off, then I'm getting ready for work for the week.” We helped him with several boxes, and waited for him to grab another bag.

    ‘ **We shall have to play during the day then. We will do more than before to make up for it.** ’ We curled under his arm and spread over his back, blanketing him with warmth. We knew he enjoyed the sensation of us on his back, and we took advantage of that as much as we could. We sent a tentacle down his side to the edge of his pants, under the waist line, and then under his boxers to curl around his flaccid cock. He sat down in the driver's seat of his car, then paused.

   “You promised, no mating until I was begging.” The tendril curled a little closer to him.

    ‘ **We remember Eddie. We're not mating yet, just… enjoying.** ’ Before he could ask what we meant, the tendril swelled enough to cover his entire cock. His keys hit the ignition pretty hard, his breath whooshing out of him. ‘ **Nothing goes into your ass, but you never specified the front.** ’ We waited until he started the car and got onto the main street before a thin line of the tendril slid into his urethra. He almost went off the road as one hand quickly pressed onto his crotch.

    “Hey hey! No! Not while I'm driving!” We ignored him and slid the tentacle further in, widening it just a little to really make him squirm. His hand pressed tightly again before shifting away. “Nothing in my ass. Deal?” We made that soft growling sound again as we slid the tentacle in and out of his cock, replicating what we would be doing to his ass soon enough. Slow, steady thrusts, each one a little deeper and staying in a little longer than the one before. When he started to get hard we knew that the fun was just beginning. We wondered if we could make him come before he made it to his destination. We were more than happy to try.

    The coating around his cock became thicker, turned more into fingers and a hand as it gripped him tighter. We saw his fingers turn white on the wheel. Our hand moved up and slowly down, matching the pace of the tendril in him, just with a tighter grip. When we pressed a little harder, the car swerved over the line.

    ‘ **Pull over Eddie, we want to play.** ’ He shook his head, still focusing on the road. Our hand around him tightened, the claws pressing ever so gently into his flesh. Again, the car swerved, this time nearly missing someone in the lake next to us.

    “Vee, please. I'm trying to drive.”

    ‘ **But we want to play. Pull over and we'll make it even better for you.** ’ We saw him glance around, then pull into the turn lane at the next light. Our hand slowed, but the tentacle inside didn't pause. In and out, in and out as he took a turn and then another, turning into a side street between two large buildings. We wouldn't be disturbed here. ‘ **Open your pants Eddie. We need more room.** ’ His hands shook a little as he opened the button and undid the zipper. Our other hand hit the button for the seatbelt a moment before we manifested more of us behind him.

    Our hand around him sped up a little, holding tighter as we did. Our other hand pressed into his hip, holding him still as our hips rocked up into his backside. We morphed a cock like shape, long and hard, horizontal instead of vertical, and rocked it into him again. Why did the pants have to be in the way? We heard him make a quiet sound, like that of a dog, and pressed into our hand. We started to alternate, rocking our hips into him and then sliding our hand down him.

    ‘ **Let us mate Eddie. It will be even better than this.** ’ We held him down onto us for a moment, pressing harder into him. His hands left the wheel to press against our thighs, trying to get away. Two tendrils shot out, grabbed hold of his wrists, and held them behind his back. ‘ **Just say “Please fuck me.” That's all it takes Eddie.** ’ Our tongue traced it's way up his neck to his ear.

    “I… I can't. I wish I could.” Our teeth snapped behind his ear; his hips surged forward at the sound.

    ‘ **And why not?** ’ Our teeth connected with the flesh of his neck, softly for us, and his hips jerked again. He made the most wonderful sounds.

    “I just ca- _ ah.  _ Can't.” We noticed that very time we bit him, his hips would buck into our hand. And those  _ delightful _ sounds would get louder. “Please, Vee. Please.” Our teeth moved to his shoulder, tracing lines before we nipped again.

    ‘ **Please what Eddie?** ’ We knew we were teasing him. Maybe, if we teased him enough, he would let us mate. Our hips surged into him again; we couldn't help it if we growled into his neck.

    “P-please Vee. I can't let you mate, but  _ please  _ let me finish.” His hips bucked again. Our hand sped up, our tongue tracing circles on his skin.

    ‘ **Only a day in and you are already begging. This will be so easy.** ’ Our teeth met his skin once more, leaving a mark this time, and his hips jerked, matching the pace of our hand. We pulled the tendril out of his urethra, dug our claws into his hip. Our hips rocked into him, pressing harder than before.

    After a few more strokes his hips jerked and white fluid shot from the tip, staining the underside of the steering column. Our teeth bit into his shoulder, very gently considering how much we wanted to taste him. We knew there would be a mark left there. We disappeared back into the flesh of his back, languidly moving to rid him of most of the pain in his shoulder. Shudders racked his body, his hands laying loosely in his lap. After a minute or two, he tucked himself back into his boxers and did his pants back up. The seatbelt clicked into place before he started the car.

    ‘ **We will win the bet, Eddie. We know this already.** ’ He shook his head as he backed out.

    “Nope. It's just been a while is all. You'll cave before I do.” He turned onto the road, then continued on to the donation center.

 

*********

 

Monday - evening

 

    Work had taken forever to finally end. I was doing mostly leg work, hunting up a new report. Venom had stayed mostly quiet, but absolutely  _ loved _ pulling up the memory of the day before every chance he got. I'm pretty sure at least one person in the office thought I had prostate issues because of how often I had been running to the bathroom.

    ‘ **Six days left, Eddie. You can forfeit any time. We'll just make it harder from here. Much like you.** ’ He had curled around my cock again, there in the stall at work. I was half hard, of course, because he kept playing the memory of the day before like his own home movie. I knew I still felt the marks he left on my shoulder. ‘ **Forfeit now, go home, let us mate.** ’ I shook my head, grabbing him to pull him away from my cock.

    “No, Vee. Never gonna happen. Let me work.” He almost seemed to pout as he slunk back into my skin via my thigh. I remained for a few more minutes, willing away my erection, then washed my hands and went back to work.

    Now that I was home, he took it as an open invitation. He wouldn't stay put no matter what I did, or how many times I told him I needed room. After what felt like hours, dinner was done and we had both eaten. Given the fact that he kept playing with me, coupled with the fact that he kept fluctuating shit in my brain so every little skimming touch set my blood on fire, I was surprised I hadn't jerked off then and there.

    ‘ **We know you want to Eddie. We can help, like yesterday. But more this time.** ’ I really didn't want to know what he meant by “more”, and so I didn't ask. When it came time to clear the plates, his touch left me. I knew he was still there, but he deserted his spot around my cock. I was more than a little surprised. I set our plates in the sink and smiled a little.

    “Giving up already Vee? I told you I'd win.” I walked back to the table to grab my glass and it was at that moment that he struck. As I reached out to grab the glass, my whole body bent in half instead, laying my upper body onto the table. No matter how I tried, I couldn't move to stand back up.

    ‘ **Like yesterday, but more. We promise you'll like it Eddie.** ’ I felt him materialize behind me, pressing his hips against my ass. What passed as a cock pressed into me as well, and yeah, my blood did warm at the sheer size of it. My cheeks flooded with color as well.

    “Nothing in my ass! You promised!” My arms folded behind my back, so similar to the pose I adopted the day before. I felt his claws slide under my shirt, lifting it out of the way as they moved up.

    ‘ **We promised no mating until you begged, and we only said nothing in your ass yesterday. It does not count today.** ’ I felt the shirt pause, nowhere for it to go, and then heard a ripping sound as he tore it off. I pouted a little before I felt his tongue licking it's way up my spine. Just the thought of that tongue did  _ so many  _ things to me. His claws moved down to work on my pants, and I half wondered if he would just fuck me anyways, nevermind the bet. Once my pants were around my ankles  (with more tearing of course), his tongue circled back and started to work its way down. I pieced together what he was about to do and really didn't like it.

    “No! No no no! No way, nuh-uh! No!” I tried to shift my hips away from him, but his claws caught them and held me still. I knew what was coming, and while my body was all for it, my mind vehemently refused.

    ‘ **Relax, Eddie. Will be better this way.** ’ I half noticed that when he was hyper focused on something, his vocabulary dropped off a little. His thumbs rubbed in small circles as the tip of his tongue circled me. My hips jerked again, unused to the feeling of a tongue on my hole. His claws dug in as he circled again. My breath left in a huff, both eyes closing.

    “Vee, please. Not tonight.” If he got started,  there was no stopping him until I was done. He circled again, his tongue going in tighter circles, as a tentacle separated to coax my cock to full hardness.

    ‘ **Love the taste of you Eddie. Let us taste** **_more._ ** ’ Oh Christ on a bun. When he got that growl in his voice, I was a  _ goner _ . My hips held steady by his hands, his tongue lapped once more, then the tip sank in just an inch.

    “ _ Nngh _ . Vee,  _ please _ . I have to work tom- _ ahh _ ” The rest of the word was cut off as more of his tongue lapped into me. My body was definitely all for it, my hips bucking back into him. My mind was still caught in a battle though. Pleasure centers said “Fuck yeah, let's do it!” but rational thought said “Now hold on a minute.” Rational thought went bye-bye when he shoved a good six inches of tongue into me, curled it, and then pulled it back out. “Oh  _ Christ. _ ” I was fucking his until he said otherwise.

    ‘ **Who is ‘Christ’, Eddie? Why do you call for them?** ’ His tongue left me for a moment, long enough that I shook my head.

    “Not important. Please, do that again.” I was already leaking pre cum onto the hardwood floor. I'd have to mop after we were done.

    ‘ **What Eddie, this?** ’ And dear sweet God, that tongue found its way into me again and I saw stars. I moaned and bucked my hips into him again. I hissed out a “Yes” and shut my eyes tighter.

    “Do like yesterday. Please. Need to feel it.” Just imagining the feel of him around me again had me leaking more. My hips bucked as he molded himself around my cock, a robe of him or his hand I couldn't tell. That tongue forced its way inside again, closer to ten inches than six, and dear gods I almost came then and there. As his tongue pulled out, his hand shifted down around me, and he soon found a rhythm. Tongue in, deep as he wanted, inches more at a time, hand away. Tongue slid out, hand came down, my brains leaked out of my ears.

    ‘ **_Love_ ** **the taste of you Eddie. Want to taste** **_more_ ** **.** ’ Oh fuck, the growl was back with a vengeance.

    “Fuck, go ahead. Go deeper Vee. Fucking love it.” I didn't know what I was saying; I hoped I didn't agree to let him fuck me with that super sized cock of his. A tongue was one thing; _that_ thing was a whole nother problem. I felt his hand leave the front of me and quickly missed the contact, until I felt his teeth against my ass and his tongue forcing itself fully into me, curling back on itself as it did. I felt his teeth brush my cheeks and I was gone. Somewhere in the very back of my mind, I hoped he wouldn't bite. I was hoping to be able to sit tomorrow. In that same far away part of my head, I felt his tongue slowly slide out as he hand tightened around me, increasing the sensation of my climax.

 

**********

 

Tuesday - night time

 

    ‘ **Time for bed Eddie.** ’ We had to get him away from the computer. We knew he needed sleep. But when he was working on an article, sheesh. Good luck getting him away.

    “Five more minutes Vee. Almost done.” We growled softly, then pulled his arms away from the keyboard.

    ‘ **No, Eddie. Now. You need sleep.** ’

    “Fine. Let me go.” We released his arms and waited as he saved his article, then closed the laptop. He stood up, stretched, and we took full advantage of that strip of stomach to press kisses to it. His hand strayed down to brush us away as he walked to the bathroom. We waited patiently as he brushed his teeth, rinsed with mouthwash, then undressed down to boxers. We loved this sight every night, watching eagerly as he climbed into bed.

    ‘ **We have been very good today Eddie. We want a prize for it.** ’ We felt him chuckle.

    “Why Vee? You've been good, now just keep it up.” He stretched out, hands behind his head, and we moved out of him to stare.

    ‘ **We have been good, like you want. Now we want something in return. That is how this works.** ’ We rested our head on his chest, feeling the rise and fall as he breathed. We really had missed playing with him today, but we knew how mad he would be if he couldn't type his article.

    “Give you something back? Nah. You're good, I let you eat bad guys. Rinse and repeat.” We quite enjoyed the minty scent of his breath.

    ‘ **Then we shall take, Eddie. Make up for not playing.** ’ We shaped out more, pressing a toothy kiss to his chest. Our hands molded to his hips, pressing them down.

    “Vee, no. You said yourself it's bedtime.” His hands quickly moved to press us away, but our hands caught his.

    ‘ **Always time to play, Eddie.’** We shifted up to press his hands over his head, into the mattress. We stared at his face, watched with eagerness as color bloomed in his cheeks. We moved our head to lick at his speeding pulse. His head moved, giving us more room to play. Oh, how we  _ liked  _ when he behaved.

    “Come on Vee. Not tonight. Please.” He sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than us. We shifted into his mind for a moment, finding the memory of yesterday. Getting to taste him, so fully and completely, his hips surging into us as he begged for more. His hips bucked upwards as his body remembered too. “ _ Vee. _ Please. Not tonight, I'm begging.” We laughed softly at that.

    ‘ **No, Eddie. Not begging yet. We want to taste you again. But** **_more._ ** ’ We made sure his arms would stay put as we slowly moved down, kissing as we went. One hand slid ahead and cupped him, growling softly in happiness when we found he was already hard. ‘ **Let us taste Eddie. You'll like it. We promise.** ’ We slowly moved his boxers out of the way to release his cock. We had truly enjoyed the taste of him yesterday. But we hadn't tasted  _ all _ of him yet.

    “Please.  _ Please _ , Vee. Let me jerk off and then go to sleep. I have to be up early tomorrow.” We had found a new sound to make, something called a “hum”. We did so against his waistline.

    ‘ **Orgasms help Eddie sleep. We taste you, you come, you sleep. We are both happy.** ’ Our tongue slid down, circled around the base of his cock, before we pulled it away.  His hips followed our tongue up before falling back to the bed. ‘ **Eddie will be happy and so will we.** ’ We licked him from base to tip, enjoying the flavor of him. Our hands moved under him to cup his ass, lifting his hips as we curled our tongue in loops around his cock, then lowered our head to take him into our mouth. (We used our tongue to keep our teeth from hurting him.) His hands gripped the headboard, such  _ lovely  _ sounds escaping his mouth.

    “Vee, I swear, please. Just let me jerk off and you can do whatever you want to me tomorrow.” We paused for a moment, considering, then let go of his cock to sit up a little straighter. We saw the color in his cheeks, and were proud that we did that to him.

    ‘ **May we mate with you tomorrow?** ’ Our hands slid a little further under him, moving under his back instead of his ass. We watched him bite his lip, thinking it over. Our tongue lapped at him again, curled around as he took more and more time. ‘ **Well? If we will get to mate with you tomorrow, we will let you sleep tonight.** ’ Our hands paused, our tongue pulled away.

    “I can't let you do that, Vee. You  _ know  _ that.” We chuckled softly, lowered our head to lap at him again.

    ‘ **If we may not mate, we shall taste you more tonight.** ’ We slid further down him, staying eye level with his cock. Our tongue circled him again, then looped further down for a moment to lick at his hole. His hands jerked against the headboard, pulling him upwards for a moment. There was no escaping us though. We were an apex predator, and once we found prey, there was no stopping us. One hand slipped out from under him; two fingers curled around our tongue to moisten themselves before softly pressing against his opening. His hips surged away as he pulled himself up against the headboard, then pressed his back to it.

    “No! No way Vee! Not gonna happen!” We shifted up, looked him in the face, then manifested more of us out, adding width to our shoulders to show him we were serious.

    ‘ **You let us play yesterday, let us taste you so** **_much._ ** **We want to play today, want to taste** **_more._ ** **You said we could play all we wanted, just no mating. We are not mating. Now let us play.** ’ Our hands grabbed hold of his hips again, shifted him closer to us. We didn't have a cock this time; we knew it would make him fight us more. We bent our head to lick at his pulse, then circle his ear. ‘ **Just let us play Eddie. We know you'll enjoy it if you simply** **_let go._ ** ’ The tip of our tongue traced small circles around his ear, waiting for his shoulders to loosen. We felt when a shudder ran through him, when his shoulders finally relaxed.

    “ _ Fine. _ But no mating.” He glanced up at us, to make sure we understood. We did, and told him so. Our hands caught his hips again, pressed them into the bed. Our tongue moved from his ear to his neck to his chest to his stomach and lower. His hips tried to jerk up to meet it, but we held them still. Our tongue circled his opening, pressed in just the tip. Such  _ sounds _ he made! We wondered how many more we could get him to make. One hand left his hips to catch our tongue, wetting the two center fingers once more. We shortened the claws, knew they would cause him the wrong kind of pain if they stayed.

    ‘ **We need you to** **_relax_ ** **, Eddie. We will make it not hurt, but you have to** **_relax._ ** ’ We flooded his mind with endorphins, knew they'd help a little, but more importantly we needed his muscles calm. Our tongue slowly licked upwards, back towards his cock. We saw his head shift, saw him look down to watch us wrapping his cock with our tongue. We saw when his teeth caught his lip to keep in a sound, so we leaned forward to graze teeth over his ear. ‘ **You like our teeth, you like our tongue, you will enjoy what's next as well. Let us** **_enjoy_ ** **you Eddie. Just for tonight.** ’ 

    We felt his breath hitch, felt it catch in his throat as we traced our teeth over his racing pulse. His eyes half closed as we curled our tongue tighter around him, as we started to move it up and down on him. We needed him distracted for the next part. Once his head fell back and a soft groan was heard, we pressed against his hole again, forced both digits into him as we tightened our tongue even more. His hips jerked, his head snapped up with a gasp. We pressed our teeth to his neck, blocking his view as we sampled him more. We felt him tighten around us, felt his body shudder at the new sensation of being filled. Liquid seeped from the tip of his cock. We knew he was close. We wondered how long we could drag this out. Our teeth nipped at his skin, leaving marks as we worked our way back down.

    ‘ **Such a good job, Eddie. How** **_tight_ ** **you are. We wish we could mate you tonight. We would make it feel so** **_wonderful._ ** **You could enjoy so many orgasms if you would simply tell us yes.** ’ Judging by the breathless gasps he was making, we didn't think he'd be talking very clearly any time soon. Our fingers slowly pulled halfway out, then slipped gently back in. He was trusting us with this; the least we could do was go slowly. Our tongue curled around his cock once again, loop over loop, then started to slide up and down as our fingers moved in and slowly out. We hummed again,  _ so _ pleased with him. Our fingers curled just a little as we sank them back in.

    “F-fuck Vee!” His head fell back on to the top of the headboard, his body shuddering again. More liquid squirted out of the tip of him. We grinned, then lengthened our fingers as we pulled them out. He squirmed at the feeling, his body unused to such sensations. We pressed them slowly, painfully slowly, back into him, even deeper than before. We picked up our pace, just a little, thickening our fingers as we pulled them out. We met some resistance when we went to go back in. Eddie's hips surged up as we growled and forced them in. “Ah! Vee, please!  _ Fuck.”  _ Our tongue left him so we could speak more clearly.

    ‘ **Think Eddie. The mating will be just like this, only much,** **_much_ ** **better. All it takes is a “Yes”, Eddie, and we will make you sore for** **_days._ ** **’** Something about our voice made him eager to do as we said, made his cock hard and weeping. We hoped he would finally say yes, finally let us fuck him into the mattress until we were sated.

    “N-not yet Vee. Soon. Very soon. Please. Don't leave me like this.” It was only then that we realized that we had stopped moving our fingers. We growled softly, unhappy with his answer. He took and took everything we offered, but when we asked for something in return, he denied us. We slid our fingers out, thickened them again, and shoved them back into him with a growl.

    ‘ **Such a cruel trick Eddie. Now you've made us mad.** ’ Our tongue left him, curling back into our mouth so we could use our teeth fully. We sank them into his shoulder, biting him as we would anyone else. We were done being gentle. His entire waist spasmed, his cock jerking to smack into his stomach. We released our inside hold on his hands so he could wrap them around his cock. We watched as he jerked one hand over himself once, twice, three times before his hand paused at the base, liquid shooting out of the tip. His eyes half shut, we pulled out our fingers during his orgasm, which almost set off another, and removed our teeth from his shoulder. We melted back into his skin. We would rid him of some of the pain, and stop the bleeding, but overall he would heal on his own. We were done being nice to him.

    “ _ Fuck. _ ” He rolled onto his side, opposite the shoulder we marked, and waiting until his body relaxed. Only then did he pull his boxers up to where they belonged, follows by the blanket. “‘Night Vee.” His eyes slid shut and with minutes he was asleep.

 

************

 

Thursday - evening

 

    Surprisingly, Vee had been mostly quiet most of the last couple days. I made a wise choice and took a sick day from work. God only knew what things he was planning today. We had made and eaten dinner already, my mind playing over what he had done Monday night. My body reacted accordingly, and I tried to will away my erection but didn't have much luck. My cheeks colored as I took my dishes to the sink. I felt him shift, send out a probing touch to loop around my cock.

    “You can go ahead Vee. I'm going to soak in a bath.” I felt the tentacle run up then down before retreating back into my thigh. A soft growl sounded in my head.

    ‘ **We might just let you relax tonight Eddie.** ’ I felt him coat my back, his head resting on my shoulder.

    “That would be nice Vee.” I stripped down as I worked my way to the bathroom. Another tendril slithered slowly across my stomach. He growled again in appreciation. I started the water, waited for it to heat, then shoved the plug into its spot to let the tub fill. I kept my boxers on as I waited, and as the water level rose, I stripped them off and slid into the tub. My tight muscles relaxed as I let the water surround me. I couldn't help but chuckle softly.

    ‘ **We did not know that there would not be food. We thought it was like at the restaurant.** ’ One hand came up to rub his chin.

    “No prob, Vee. I just thought it was a little funny.” I dropped my arm back to the side of the tub, then used my foot to turn the water off. My fingers drifted over the surface, my mind drifting away as well. I came to a little when I felt him take shape behind me. I pressed my hands to the sides of the tub, tried to pick myself up and out of his lap, but his hands wrapped around my chest and dragged me back down.

    ‘ **Need to** **_relax_ ** **, Eddie. We want to help you relax.** ’ My cheeks flooded with color at the words,  _ so _ very similar to two nights ago. My shoulders tensed as he pulled me into his lap more fully. ‘ **Relax, Eddie. Won't play.** ’ His hands moved from my chest to my hips, his claws turning in small circles against my skin. His chin rested on top of my head; when I leaned back into him, I heard him start to growl softly. I went to sit up again and his hand pressed me back down. ‘ **Not bad sound, Eddie.** **_Happy_ ** **sound. Makes you relax.** ’ 

    I let him press back into the spot I was in before, waited as the sound started up again. Only then did I notice it was more of a soothing hum. My eyes closed, my body relaxing against him. It took a few minutes more before I realized he didn't morph a cock under me this time.

    ‘ **We were going too fast with you, Eddie. Should have gone slower.** **_Will_ ** **go slower. No playing tonight unless you ask.** ’ His claws continued to turn in little circles on my skin. My body warmed as more muscles relaxed. I felt something rubbing into the knot on my shoulder, and I pressed into it. ‘ **Working too hard Eddie. Need to slow down.** ’ I didn't point out that my shoulder was sore because he made us run down a bad guy to eat him. We had clipped a brick wall on the way around a corner.

    I felt him slide under the skin to rub against the muscle from the inside.  I had to bite back a moan at the sensation. Between the feeling of his claws, the hot water, the sounds he was making, and him finally tearing down that knot, my body was turning into a pile of goo. I didn't notice when his tongue slid down to swipe at my neck.

    ‘ **Love the taste of you Eddie. Happy we tasted you more. Wish we could taste more again.** ’ One hand came up to curl my fingers into his tongue, running one up and down in a pattern matching his fingers. My body felt warm, almost as if I had been drinking.

    “Liked it when you tasted me. Both times.” My eyes slid shut as I focused on the sensations he was causing. He moved from my shoulder down my back, to my hips and down my legs. My muscles relaxed in his wake. “Kind of want you to taste me again.” One of his hands paused to curl in a little. My cock was half hard already. I kept going over the things he had done to me so far this week. Tasting me in the kitchen, tasting me again in the bedroom the next night. I had dreamed of both times the night before.

    ‘ **Are you asking us to play Eddie? We won't do anything unless you ask us.** ’ My free hand reached down and grabbed his, then led it to my quickly hardening cock.

    “I want to play tonight. You didn't play yesterday at  _ all. _ ” His fingers curled around me and slowly moved up, then down. I bit my lip to hold back a moan. I felt his head move, felt his teeth graze my neck. My hips jerked in his grip. Gods, those teeth. Talk about adrenaline rush. One second he's tasting, next second I'm missing my neck. “Faster, Vee. Please.” My hips bucked towards his hand, then back into him.

    ‘ **We want to go slow Eddie. You are finally letting us play.** ’ His tongue curled into a loop around my ear, then licked down to my neck to join his teeth. My hips surged backwards into him again, and in the back of my mind I missed the bulge of his cock under me. His hand tightened as he growled under his breath. ‘ **Let us** **_enjoy_ ** **, Eddie. Might not let us play again.** ’ My hand pressed onto his, urging him to speed up.

    “All those other times you've played you were in such a rush to get me naked. Now that I  _ am  _ naked you're taking forever.” My fingers curled around his, trying to set a faster pace for us. His other hand grabbed mine and pulled it away. I felt him bring both hands behind my back.

    ‘ **We will go as slow or as fast as we like Eddie. If we go too fast, you are done and we don't get to play anymore. Too slow and you get mad. We will decide which speed to go.** ’ Oh fuck, he had that growl in his voice. My cock surged in his hand. I heard him make a sound similar to “Hmm” before he released me.

    “Vee, if you want to play at all, you'll put your hand right back where it was and let me finish.” I pressed my hips back into him again, hoping I'd feel him grab hold once more.

    ‘ **Want to test something Eddie. Let us try something** ** _new_** **.** ’ Between that growl and the promise of “new”, he had my undivided attention. I felt his head rest on my shoulder, forcing my head straight, as he grabbed hold once more. ‘ **Want you to** ** _watch_** **, Eddie. We watch you do this whenever you play. Now you will watch** ** _us_** **as** ** _we_** **play.** ’ I bit back a soft whine, watching as his fingers curled around me. I was so used to the image of my own hand, just the sight of his hand around me nearly finished me.

    “Please, Vee. Please. Hurry.” I tried to move my hips, tried to gain some friction against his hand, but I was stuck to his thighs. “Not fair Vee. Really not fair.”

    ‘ **Never said to be** **_fair_ ** **, Eddie. We want to play, we play** **_our_ ** **way.** ’ His teeth caught my neck again, and I hissed as I felt blood start to flow. ‘ **We** **_love_ ** **to play our way. Our way is more** **_fun_ ** **.** ’ Christ, even without friction I was going to come if he kept talking in that growl.

    “Vee, please. Please please please. Just… fuck, just let me come. I'll let you mate me tomorrow if you just let me finish.” It was the final straw. He had practically tortured me all week, and I was his now. I had lost the bet. All those times this week that he had jerked me off or tongue fucked me or anything else, all of it was too much to handle. His hand tightened around me.

    ‘ **Not lying are we Eddie? Mustn't make promises you can't** **_keep._ ** ’ I tried again to jerk my hips into his hand.

    “For fucks sake Vee, I'm not lying. All week you've had me bent over tables or were fucking me in my head and my dick always hard and always happy to do something about it. Now that I  _ want  _ you to, you pretty much refuse. Now, for the love of fuck, please let me come.” I heard him growl again a moment before his hips rocked up into mine, forcing me into his hand.

    ‘ **We like when Eddie begs, but we** **_adore_ ** **when Eddie demands. Demanding means he wants it** **_more._ ** ’ His hips rocked up again, his hand coming down to meet us halfway. 

    “F-fuck Vee. Keep talking like that and I'm a goner.” I bit my lip, my body heating rapidly as he kept bucking his hips up, forcing me into his eager hand.

    ‘ **Eddie likes when we demand?** ’ I managed to shake my head, some part of my brain understanding what was said.

    “Eddie likes when you  _ growl _ . Sounds so much better. Sounds like  _ you're  _ about to come too.” I managed to fold my legs under me, so very happy for the massive tub the apartment had, and started to use them to help me rock up into his hand. I heard him growl again and my hips jerked. The closest description of the sound I made then would be “Nnngh-ahhh.”

    ‘ **Eddie** **_does_ ** **like it when we growl. Does Eddie want us to growl** **_more?_ ** ’ Stupid question considering I was so close that I could practically taste it and I could help myself to his hand if I wished. In a flash, his hand left me to wrap around my ankle, along with his other one, and I felt him jerk my legs further under me. I landed with an “Oof” onto that cock like shape he could make and my own jerked in response. ‘ **No fun if Eddie finishes himself. We wanted to play but you're having all the** **_fun_ ** **.** ’ I heard that growl loud and clear, and let me tell you: when you have an apex predator from outer space growling in your ear while your grinding on its dick, it  _ does  _ things to you that you can't have done anywhere else.

    “Then have some more fun Vee. I'm really lonely here without you.” I pressed myself backwards into him, feeling his cock more fully. Just the thought of that thing in me, so similar to how his tongue was, and sweet Jesus did it sound awesome.

    ‘ **We want to see if we can make you come this way Eddie.** **_No hands allowed_ ** **.** ’ His hands grabbed my hips and jerked me down as they came up.

    “ _ Ah.”  _ My spine snapped straight and my head fell back, pre come shooting from the tip of my cock. I could feel him form against me, felt as his teeth started to trace over my skin. He jerked me down again, bit his teeth into my shoulder, and I saw a flash of white. He set a fast pace for us; no sooner would he jerk me down that he'd pick me back up and slam me down again. His teeth kept connecting with the skin on my neck, on my shoulder, my ear.

    ‘ **We can't wait to fuck you Eddie. We'll fuck you into the mattress, on the kitchen counter, dining room table, patio table, up against the window, in the bathtub, up against a wall, and** **_everywhere_ ** **else we can find. In public or at home, you. Are.** **_Mine._ ** ’ He sank his teeth deep into my shoulder again, ramming me down onto his lap and my vision blurred white as everything collapsed around me. I didn't know how much time had passed before I came to my senses, but the water had started to chill. Vee had been nice enough to slide my legs out from under me.

    “Don't think I can make it to the bed, bud. Little help?” If that wasn't an understatement. My whole body felt like warmed over jelly, not quite liquid, nowhere near solid. I felt him circle his arms around me before he pulled the plug from the drain, then stood up. One arm looped under my knees as he carried me into the bedroom and stretched me out on the bed. He slipped back into me, two tendrils staying out long enough to pull a blanket over me. I was drifting off into sleep when I heard him speak.

    ‘ **Will go slowly tomorrow, Eddie. Can take** **_all day_ ** **to mate and fuck and enjoy each other.** ’ I couldn't help but smile a little before sleep consumed me.

 

***********

 

Friday - morning

 

    ‘ **Eddie. Time to wake up Eddie. Have to call work.** ’ I groaned and pulled the blanket up over my eyes. It felt like I had just gotten to sleep and now Vee was waking me up.

    “Not time yet Vee. Alarm hasn't gone off yet.” Which meant it was sometime before five a.m. and he was ready for the day. I felt something poke my side, hard.

    ‘ **Eddie has to call work so he can stay home sick. Promised we could mate with him. We want all day to do so.** ’ I groaned again and rolled onto my stomach, pulling my pillow down a little more.

    “It can wait for a little bit Vee. What time is it anyways?” I reached my hand out to grab for my phone, but he was faster. One tentacle slithered out ahead of me and shifted it further away on my night stand. “Really Vee? You're gonna act like that.”

    ‘ **Don't want you distracted Eddie. Want your attention on us and** **_only_ ** **on us.** ’ I felt a shiver race down my spine at the words. I hoped I'd get a chance to call work and pretend to be sick for a day. I sighed and closed my eyes.

    “Fine, Vee. I'll call later then.” I settled back into bed, adjusted the pillow, and was working on nodding back off when I felt his hands grab my waist.

    ‘ **We will start now, Eddie. We have been waiting. We won the bet. As many times as we want, and as many as you can take. We want to see how many that is.** ’ His tongue slowly licked it's way up my spine, and I made a guess that more than a little of him was out. I felt him shift, felt that tongue start to work it's way down.

    “Vee, come on. It's too early.” He made a rasping sound I took to be a chuckle.

    ‘ **We want Eddie to come on the bed many,** **_many_ ** **times, so we must start now.** ’ His tongue circled my hole a moment before it slipped in. Instead of the inch or two he had started with the other day, I felt at least six go in. I surged up to one elbow, my free hand grabbing his.

_ “Fuck,  _ Vee! Too early!” He only hummed softly and sank in four more inches. His hands shifted, one of them moving to lift my hip up and the other moving to cup my ass and spread me open wider.

    ‘ **Eddie needs to move his hand so we can play. Fair is fair Eddie.** ’ I felt his tongue swirl and slip further in, and I collapsed back onto my pillow. I was already rock hard, and half wondered if he'd let me jerk off while he ate me out. One hand curled into the pillow as I pictured it: his tongue, so far in me it had to double or even triple up, my hips in the air as I pressed myself harder into my hand, rocking between my palm and his mouth. The thought certainly had appeal. My free hand slid down, closer to my waist, and I heard him growl. My whole body jerked at the sound and yeah, I came a little at the same time.

    ‘ **Eddie must let us play. Promised us Eddie.** ’ I whined softly, the hand near my waist fisting into the sheets.

    “Please, Vee. ‘m already close. Just this once?” I felt his teeth catch me, and my hips half jerked again.

    ‘ **Eddie promised us we would mate with him. Are you breaking your promise Eddie?** ’ I shook my head, my hands tightening as he swirled his tongue again. ‘ **Then let us go at our own pace. We will decide when you come Eddie. We will make it worth the wait.** ’ My breath hitched as the hand holding my hip moved further under, lifting me up. I slid my leg slowly under me, just until my knee was settled. His hand returned to my hip and the other one mimicked that same gesture. I moved both of my hands up, grabbed plenty of sheets as he growled again and sank in more tongue.

    I closed my eyes and focused on the sensation, felt every little thing as his tongue slid just the smallest amount out, then back in and even deeper than before. ‘ **Taste so** **_good_ ** **, Eddie. We love when you let us taste you.** ’ That growl in his voice was what was going to make me come first. His tongue turned in a loop and my hips jerked. He had found the prostate. ‘ **Naughty Eddie, thinking we'd miss it.** ’ His hands held me steady as his tongue circled that spot again. Stars exploded in the corners of my eyes. His tongue started to slide in and out, inches at a time, and I felt myself bucking back very time he pulled it out.

    “Please, Vee, please.  _ Fuck, nngh, gods. _ Please, I'm so close Vee.” His hands started helping me move, helped set the right pace of shoving me back onto that tongue at just the right spot to force it onto the prostate. The stars exploded with every thrust, grew bigger and bigger each time he forced that tongue back in me. I felt it fold over itself, in half, then another layer, then another, another, one more, and it hit that spot once more and I was gone.

    Several minutes later, I was able to open my eyes. My vision blurred for a moment, then cleared. I slowly moved one arm, then the other to get my hands under me. I lifted to a push up position, then tried to slide one leg under me to brace myself. My leg refused to move. I tried again, almost jerking it to get it bto move. Barely an inch. I flopped back onto the bed, sighing. I heard him chuckle in my head.

    “Proud, are we? How am I supposed to move at all now? How do you expect me to call work to say I can't make it in?” I felt a tendril slide its way up my back, then down to my leg.

    ‘ **We will help you get up Eddie. We are very proud of doing this to you. It is only one of many for the day** .’ My body warmed at the idea, and I smiled a little.

    “How many orgasms do you plan on giving me Vee?” I figured upwards of six or seven and he would have to let me rest.

    ‘ **We would very much enjoy twenty or more, but your body cannot take that many. We will settle for fifteen.** ’ The tendril looped around my calf and slid my leg under me. I rolled onto that side long enough to get the other leg next to it and laid there for a minute, remembering his matinee performance. I slid my arms under myself and pressed down, lifting myself up and sliding my legs to the edge of the bed. My feet landed in the slippers I usually wore and I slid them on. I saw him slip out of me and swell to sit on his knees in front of me.

    “Time for breakfast Vee. We can play after.” He made a look similar to a pout and slowly licked my thigh.

    ‘ **Don't want breakfast. Want to play more.** ’ I sucked in a breath and gently pushed him away.

    “Gotta refill the tank Vee. Let me eat and then we'll play. I can't go back to back like you can.” I stood up and started walking to the kitchen. He morphed down a little to stay nearby. I opened the fridge and looked inside to see what we had. Gallon of milk, half gallon of strawberry milk, pint of blueberries growing a new shade of mold I had never seen before. On top of the fridge I spotted a box of cereal. I grabbed it, shook it, then opted to have that for breakfast. Vee sent out a tentacle to grab the strawberry milk as I grabbed the regular and went to hunt down a bowl.

    ‘ **Why can't we play again Eddie?** ’ I poured the cereal, then the milk, then slid said milk back into the fridge before sitting down to eat.

    “Orgasms take a lot out of me. I need food to get energy back so I can do it again.” I scooped up a bite of cereal and glanced over as he got the lid off the strawberry milk. I looked away and instead ate my food. Out of the corner of my eye i saw his tongue snake into the bottle, then curl around on itself. My body warmed a little at the image. I shook my head then went back to eating.

    ‘ **How much longer until we can play again Eddie?** ’ I saw him slide his tongue out of the bottle with a pop and my hips jerked in response. My knee smacked into the leg of the table at the same time. I hissed and rubbed a hand over it, scooting my chair back for easier access. He hurried over as well, sliding part of himself under my skin to rub at it from the inside.

    “Let me eat Vee. I told you that.” The tendril under my skin slowly shifted from my knee up to my thigh.

    ‘ **You are not eating. Are you done?** ’ I shook my head, scooted my chair back in, and tried to keep eating. My cheeks bloomed with color as he settled into my lap, humming softly. ‘ **Want to** **_play_ ** **, Eddie. Hurry up.** ’

    “If you really want to play so bad, then play. I'm not done eating yet.” I didn't dare admit that I was more than a little curious to see what he'd do next. I concentrated on my food as I felt him stretch over my lap, felt his hands form and grab my thighs.

    ‘ **Eddie says we can play, we will play. Make Eddie beg for more.** ’ I chewed a little louder and focused on an interesting spot on the wall. His hands forced my thighs apart and his tongue quickly worked its way under my boxers and coiled around my half hard cock. ‘ **We** **_know_ ** **you want to play again Eddie. Move the chair so we can play** **_together_ ** **.** ’ The hand not holding my spoon curled into a fist on the table.

    “Nope. It's all on you Vee. See if you can do it again.” I listened to myself talk and wished I could take the words back. He would take that as an invitation to a challenge and I was totally screwed, no pun intended.

    ‘ **Then we shall make Eddie scream our name before he is done eating.** **_We promise._ ** ’ Oh god. My cock jerked a little at the words and his tongue curled tighter. My breath left in a huff as his hands curled into the band of my boxers, and slowly pulled them down. I felt his tongue leave me for a moment before it returned. Three loops circled me for moment before leaving, and I nearly whined at the loss of contact. His hand was quick to replace it though, and I felt it tighten around me. ‘ **The fastest we have made you come is several minutes. Let's see if we can be** **_faster._ ** ’ That didn't bode well for me. I set my spoon in my bowl and fisted my hands together. If he thought I was challenging him, then by god I was going to challenge him.

    “Go ahead Vee. Do your worst.” I pressed my hands to my forehead, concentrating. A moment later my concentration was gone as I felt him lick my hole again. My body shuddered and my hips jerked towards him. I was still sensitive, and he  _ knew _ it. I heard him chuckle against me as he slipped that cursed, blessed tongue into my again. His hand tightened around me again and he set a quick pace, his hand meeting in the middle with his tongue. I bit back a moan at the sensation, forcing my hips to stay still. I was not going to encourage him.

    ‘ **If Eddie will not play fair,** ** _we_** **will not play fair.** ’ I half wondered what that meant a second before stars exploded behind my eyes. He was abusing the prostate again, using it to his advantage. I focused harder, made myself not react as he pressed into it again and again. ‘ **We shall have to do more, Eddie.** **We** ** _love_** **that.** ’ And the growl was back. I knew I was both literally and figuratively fucked at this point. I felt him shove the chair back a second before he pulled me closer to the edge of the chair. Snaking tendrils snuck out and joined his tongue, widening me, filling me more than ever before.

    “ _ Fuck  _ Vee!” my hands gripped the edges of the table, my hips shaking as I tried not to jerk into his waiting mouth. I heard him growl before more of those damn tentacles fed into me, his hand pulling a little harder as he forced my legs wider apart.

**‘Want you to** **_scream_ ** **our name Eddie. Want you to know who** **_owns_ ** **you, fully and entirely.** **_Come for us, Eddie._ ** ’ His claws slid along me in one last jerk, his tongue and those tentacles forcing themselves onto the prostate. My eyes slid shut, my hips locked up as my orgasm tore through me with a vengeance. The only sound I could make was “Ahhh”, however, since my throat seemed to have locked up as well. Following in the haze of that, I felt him slip out of me, felt him slide back into the skin of my back. ‘ **Didn't scream our name Eddie.** ’ I heard the pout in his voice, and it took a minute before I could reply.

    “M-maybe next time Vee.” My tongue felt thick in my mouth; words were hard to pronounce. I rested for a minute, not trusting my legs to hold me yet, and felt him come out to rest his head on my shoulder. One shaky hand came up to scratch at his chin. “Good job.” He pressed himself into my hand, purring like a kitten. Once I was sure my legs wouldn't collapse under me, I stood up to take my bowl to the sink. I ran water in it, then ventured to the living room. I glanced at the clock on the wall on my way by: seven fifteen. Busy day so far.

    ‘ **Need to call work Eddie. We’re not done playing yet.** ’ I smiled a little, waved a hand.

    “I won't make it to the bedroom bud, much less trust you while I'm there. Want to get it for me?” I continued to the living room as he sidetracked to the bedroom. By the time I sat down in the living room he was pressing my phone into my hand. I unlocked it, found my bosses number, and hit dial. Three rings later he picked up, asking where I was. “Sorry man, can't make it in. Think I've got a cold or something. It's got me bad.” I gave a convincing cough, then listened.

    “Fine, Eddie, fine. Take time off, no problem. Just… don't bring it to the office, okay?” I silently cheered, then cleared my throat.

    “Yeah, boss, can do. See ya Monday.” I hit end call and tossed the phone onto the coffee table before reaching for the remote.

    ‘ **He accepted it?** ’ I nodded, turning on the TV.

    “Major germaphobe. All it takes is a good cough and he'll give me a week if I asked.” I started to channel surf, not quite registering what was on each channel before I was moving on to the next one. I felt his head settle on my shoulder again and I smiled. After about half an hour, I was honestly surprised that he wasn't playing with me yet.

    ‘ **Gave you time to rest, Eddie. Knew you wanted it. Did you need it?** ’ I grinned again and nodded.

    “Yeah. Thanks Vee.” I focused back on the TV, noticed we had settled on an old WWE wrestling match rerun to watch. I didn't hear him complaining, so I left it on and let my mind wander. So far, he had “enjoyed” me in the kitchen (twice), in the bedroom (twice in life, multiple times in dreams), in the car, and even at work to a degree. Nothing in the living room so far though. I breathed a sigh of relief, settled more comfortably into the couch. For something I had picked up for free on a social media sale site, it was better than one I could have bought.

    ‘ **We are thinking of how to enjoy you next Eddie. We have tasted you, more than anyone else ever will, we have marked you as ours, we can have you in any way we** **_ask_ ** **.** ’ A tentacle slipped out to slide up and down my thigh. ‘ **You are** **_ours_ ** **, Eddie. Never forget.** ’ I bit my lip, nodding in agreement.

    “‘Course not Vee. Never gonna let anyone else have me.” I caught the inky black tendril, looped it around my fingers before I pressed my lips to it. I felt as well as heard him purr in enjoyment.

    ‘ **We thought of something Eddie. We know you've jerked off, many times by now, but have you ever touched yourself?** ’ My cheeks warmed at how he phrased it.

    “Yeah, Vee. You said yourself, I've jerked off. So yeah, I've touched myself.” I felt the tendril twist itself around my fingers, felt him purr again as he tightened his hold on my hand.

    ‘ **Not jerk off, Eddie.** **_Touch_ ** **yourself. Like we've been doing.** ’ My blood warmed as I figured out what he meant. I shook my head.

    “N-no, can't say I have.” I felt myself harden as a hand morphed and started to run down my back. I arched into it, hoping to convince him to bring it to the front, but it stopped just above my hips. “Vee, come  _ on. _ ” I heard him chuckle in my ear, felt that hand slide back up.

    ‘ **You have been watching** **_us_ ** **this whole time Eddie. We want to watch** **_you._ ** ’ I gasped softly, then bit my lip.

    “You feel better though Vee. Want  _ you _ to do it again.” Yeah, I was imagining that tongue again. Not my fault I'd never been with anyone with a tongue like that. My hand tried to catch his, but he was too fast.

    ‘ **Want you to show us what you like, Eddie. We want to watch.** ’ I felt his tongue curl around my ear and I shuddered. ‘ **We'll make it feel** **_so good_ ** **Eddie. Just lead us.** ’ That tendril around my hand shifted it towards my now hard cock and I caught my lip between my teeth as I took hold of it.

    “Promise you'll help me if I ask?” I couldn't believe I was jerking off, again, getting ready to come  _ again _ for the third time in a few hours. 

    ‘ **Promise Eddie. Show us how badly you want it.** ’ Fuck, his voice was like fire on a tinder pile. My body warmed as I quickened my pace a little, imagining his tongue around me again, imagined his fingers in me, his teeth biting me and marking me as his again. Just as I was getting into the groove of it, he jerked me hand away. I whined at the sudden loss of touch. ‘ **Up onto the couch. Face the wall, Eddie. We'll show you how to do it.** ’ I huffed softly and quickly climbed onto the cushions, then leaned onto the back to face the wall.

    “Like this Vee?” His happy purr sounded in my ear again and my hips jerked into the couch. He led my hand behind me, and I was confused for a moment, but quickly pieced it together. “Vee, come on. Please no.” I tried to move my hand but he refused to let go. I felt several tendrils slide up my thighs and spread me open, felt at least one slip into me. I bit back a groan and pressed back into it automatically.

    ‘ **We shall help you Eddie. We will lead but you have to follow.** ’ I pressed my face into the top of the back of the couch, felt my breath saw in and out. He took his time sliding the tentacle in and out, waiting for my reply.

    “Fine, Vee. Just… fuck. Don't tease.” He brought that hand further back, pressed it to my back for a moment as he slid into my skin and took control from inside. It felt like nothing I had ever done before (mostly because I hadn't) when he made me slide two fingers into my own hole. My hips jerked, my cock forcing into the couch at that first touch. The tendril already in me coated my fingers, slicked them with moisture as he slid them out and back in again. The tendril pulled away from my fingers as we slid out, pressed closer when we moved back in.

    ‘ **Mmm, we like this Eddie. Want** **_more_ ** **like this.** ’ My other hand curled tightly around the couch where I could hold it at, my busy hand speeding up. I didn't know if it was me or him at this point, and I didn't care. I curled my fingers as they slid back in, cried out when they rammed into the spot he had abused so beautifully earlier. I started aiming for that same spot, not hitting it with every thrust, but often enough to have my hips jerking back into my hand. ‘ **Take control, Eddie. Show us how you like it, show us how you fuck yourself.** ’ My fingers curled further in, fought for space with that cock like extension of himself.

    “B-bigger Vee. Need it bigger. More like  _ you. _ ” I was gasping for air, jerking my hips back and forth from couch to palm and back again. I didn't dare take hold of my cock. A gentle breeze and I would explode. I was trying to delay the inevitable as it was. I felt that part of him slide out with me, felt it swell before it slid back in with my fingers. I gasped, pressed back harder, threw off my rhythm badly enough to stop for a moment.

    ‘ **Like this Eddie? Or do you want** **_bigger_ ** **?** ’ The tendril slid out again, took my fingers with it, and swelled even more before forcing itself back in. I kept my fingers with it, helped set a new pace as he slammed that tentacle into me again and again, as I rocked back onto my own palm and imagined I was rocking back onto him. ‘ **We know you're close, Eddie. We know you want to mate. If you finish now we'll let you rest before we fuck you** **_blind_ ** **.** ’ I heard more than felt his teeth close on my ear and everything bled white as I forced my fingers back in, into that same almost bruised spot. I rocked my hips forward to get enough friction on my cock as I came, his voice growling in my ear or in my head I didn't know.

    When conscious thought returned, I was stretched out face down on the couch. The wrestling match had long since finished, and now the screen was playing some infomercial for a pressure cooker. My whole body felt like a wet noodle: entirely limp, and not capable of any movement. I felt him nuzzle into my shoulder, gently, and that simple movement sent sparks lighting across my body.

    ‘ **We** **_liked_ ** **that Eddie. Wish we could do it again.** ’ I shook my head, somehow, and managed a grin.

    “Same here bud, but not any time soon okay? I don't know that I can move at  _ all,  _ much less like that again. Give me some time to rest, yeah? Then you can do whatever you want to me. Promise.” I felt him coat my back like a blanket, and while the spirit was willing, the body was weak and  _ definitely _ overused at the moment. But I appreciated the gesture all the same. We laid there and watched as they showed us how you could fit three times as much into this pressure cooker as any other. I managed to hide a laugh at the line.

 

********

 

Friday - afternoon 

 

    ‘ **Eddie. Wake up Eddie. Time to go to bed.** ’ I groaned and turned my head away from the voice.

    “Wanna stay put.” I flopped an arm over my face to block out the light shining through the curtains.

    ‘ **Time to mate, Eddie. We promised we'd fuck you into the mattress. We need you on the mattress to do it.** ’ My skin warmed at the thought and I cracked one eye.

    “Haven't I come enough times for you?” My body heard that C-word and practically had the Pavlovian response of making my cock hard.

    ‘ **Seven times this week, three times today. We promised fifteen Eddie.** ’ I sighed softly, shifted my body to sit up on the couch.

    “Can't do fifteen. World record is sixteen and he was using his hand. ‘m too sore for that many. Couldn't take it anyways; my body would break.” I stood up, took a moment to stretch and  _ feel _ all the muscles he made sore. My body tingled at the sensation; I heard him hum in contentment.

    ‘ **Let us have one more Eddie. We will let you sleep after we are done.** ’ I started towards the bedroom, turning over that phrase in my head.

    “Done as in done playing with me, or done as in you orgasm too?” I felt a spark dance down my spine at the thought of him filling me so full, his hands jerking me into his hips as his cock exploded in me.

    ‘ **We have something similar to an orgasm.** ’ I opened the bedroom door, then pushed it to behind me. I felt him form behind me, felt his hands circle my hips as he led me to the bed. I hummed, pressed into his shape instead of walking. He growled softly, lifted me up to carry me to the bed. I felt him press me into the mattress and I hummed again before I rolled onto my back.

    “Can't wait Vee. Been waiting  _ all week _ for this.” His hands caught my hips again, pressed them into the mattress more as I tried to buck them up.

    ‘ **Have to be** **_patient_ ** **, Eddie. We want to take our time with this. Want to go** **_slow_ ** **.** ’ I felt him kiss my neck without biting, felt him slowly work his way down. ‘ **Symbiotes** **_do_ ** **take mates, Eddie, and we are very careful in who we choose. We are very particular, and it is the highest honor to be chosen and** **_taken_ ** **as a mate.’** His hands caught my wrists, held them out of the way as he reached my waist. I saw his tongue roll out to lap at the tip of my semi hard cock, and my cock jerked towards him in response.

    “And? What if they refuse you?” His hands moved up, taking mine with them, as he began kissing his way back up my chest.

    ‘ **We leave them to find their own mate, and we never take another. We live in solitude until one chooses** **_us_ ** **as a mate, or we perish.** ’ His teeth grazed over my neck, down to the marks he left several days before. ‘ **Once a mate is chosen, if they accept, it is a lifelong bond. We decide who shall be the dominant mate.** ’ Here his hips bucked into me, pressed that false cock shape into my core and I whined softly. ‘ **We each take a form that is pleasing to the other, and we join in a fast paced rush of who will finish first.** ’ Gods, did that sound divine. I arched my hips up, managed to graze my cock against his stomach before one hand pressed me back down. ‘ **We know that** **_you_ ** **are the submissive mate, Eddie. We are the dominant mate. We shall lead, but not in a frenzied rush. We want to take time to** **_enjoy_ ** **the mating process.** ’ His teeth caught my neck again, and my hips jerked towards him once more.

    “Vee, you can do whatever the fuck you want to me. Just so long as you fuck me until I'm a limp puddle of nothingness, I'm happy. Now please: just fuck me.” The hand holding mine curled my fingers around a pillow before sliding down to join his other one at my hips. His tongue stretched out to lick at the most recent marks he had given me as his hands shifted down to my thighs.

    ‘ **Need you calm, Eddie, calm and relaxed. We will go slow, will give you time to adjust, but if you do not relax you will hurt yourself.** ’ I felt his tongue on my neck, felt his hands slide my legs apart. ‘ **We will try to make this enjoyable Eddie. Tell us if we hurt you.** ’ I curled my fingers into the pillow a little more, expecting at least some pain as he slid one hand towards my ass. What pain there might have been was masked as he nipped my neck again, hard enough that I knew I would bruise. At the same moment, his fingers slipped into me.

    My hips flexed on their own, an automatic response to something in my ass after this week. He nuzzled into my neck, started to hum as he gently pulled his fingers out and even more gently slid them back in. My legs slid up to either side, spreading wider for him. “Vee,  _ please _ . I can't wait Vee.” His other hand kept me from surging my hips up again, and all I could do was whine. After a couple.of those slow thrusts, his hand sped up a little, his palm meeting at my skin with a soft ‘smack!’ sound every time. I started trying to meet his hand, tried to press into his palm more as my toes curled. But just as he was getting started, he pressed his palm fully to me and stopped. His fingers opened wide as he pulled them out and my breath left in a shuddering gasp.

    ‘ **Have to promise you'll say if we hurt you Eddie. Don't want to cause pain. Only pleasure.** ’ I saw him look at me and I nodded, waiting for him to hurry up a little. I felt him nuzzle into my neck again as one of his hands spread me wide once more. I felt the tip of his false cock press against my hole and understood  _ why _ he wanted to go so slowly. He had found a way to have it pre-lubed, but the sheer size of it made my breath catch in my throat. ‘ **Need to breathe Eddie. Breath deep and let us go slow.** ’ His hand on my hip moved up, caught both of my hands as he pressed gently into me. My back arched, my breathing forgotten as he made the first three inches in. ‘ **No pain Eddie?** ’ I shook my head, somehow, and managed to form a reply.

    “N-no pain bud. Keep going.” My tongue slipped out to wet my suddenly dry lips. His hips shifted, pressed into me again and a few more inches disappeared into me at the same time. It was getting harder to breathe; something was blocking the way with a most delicious feeling. “ _ Fuck _ , Vee. Please. Not going to last long. Please, Vee, fill me up. I can take all of you.” A soft growl sounded in my ear and in my head a moment before his hips shifted again, pressing the rest of him into me. My back arched again, a long low moan accompanying it.

    ‘ **No pain Eddie?** ’ I shook my head, not trusting my voice. ‘ **Do you like it?** ’ I managed to nod this time, waited for my back to come down back to the bed. My fingers flexed in his, catching his attention.

    “L-love it Vee. Think you can start moving? Don't think I'll last long but we can keep going if I finish too quick.” His hand tightened around mine but his other hand took hold of one leg, kept it bent at that angle as he slid part way out, then back to home. My fingers curled into my palms, my voice crying out without me asking it to. “A-again Vee. I've had mine, you take yours. Won't hurt too bad. Make me  _ sore _ .” I tried to copy the growl he would get in his voice, and to me I had managed some of it. I didn't know what he thought because instead of answering verbally, he pulled his hips back and ran them into me again.

    ‘ **Like this Eddie?** ’ Hips out, me nearly begging as it felt like he was about to slip out, hips slamming that glorious cock back into me. Every thrust made stars explode behind my eyes, made me beg him more and more to “Just fuck me already, I won't break, you promised you'd make me sore for  _ days _ ” and after a few thrusts, he finally heard me. I hear him growl a moment before his hand left my leg to grab my hip. I felt him force himself into me; without my leg up, there wasn't as much leverage or space for him. My hands flexed under his, then curled tighter to the pillow. He growled again, sending delectable shivers up my spine, and moved his now free hand to my other hip.

    ‘ **_Mine_ ** **, Eddie, you are** **_mine._ ** **No one else's. You belong to** **_me_ ** **, Eddie, only** **_me._ ** ’ Every word he growled sent more shivers down my spine. His hands tightened on my hips, helped to force me down onto his waiting cock. My own was already leaking. I was a little surprised I hadn't come yet. ‘ **_Mine, mine, mine!_ ** ’ With every repeat of “Mine”, his hips slammed into me, forcing that cock deeper and deeper until I swear I felt it hitting my Adams apple.

    “Yes, yes, Vee, only yours. Always yours.  _ Fuck _ , Vee. So close.” I wrapped my hips around his, pressed my feet into his back to help him move at an even faster pace. His teeth latched into my neck again, and I heard him growl.

    ‘ **Eddie has been fucked so much already. So many climaxes he has had. It is** **_our_ ** **turn to climax, Eddie, with or without you.** ’ That growl. That goddamn growl was back and there was nothing I could do. If I moved my hands he would probably take them off. His hand were busy digging into my hips as he forced that cock into me time and time again. I was  _ so close _ and yet I wasn't able to finish. His hips shifted, his cock found a new angle and my own body was betraying me. Semen shot out of the tip of my cock and straight onto my stomach as he thrust into me. Just a few more though, and his hands were spasming against me, his hips doing the same as he jerked me towards him. I felt an odd warmth inside as he pressed me more fully into the mattress. I let several minutes lapse before I spoke.

    “So we're mated for life now Vee?” He managed to make a new sound, something between a growl and a chuff of a big cat. He slid his cock out of me (still fully hard) and shrank down a little. Most of him disappeared under my skin.

    ‘ **Until we perish Eddie. You are** **_ours._ ** ’

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed it! I know I offered a chapter 2 before, but it was not meant to be.
> 
> Buy me a coffee on Ko-fi and I'll try to work my magic on a new story!
> 
>  
> 
> [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/K3K011WP6)


End file.
